1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to software control means constituting sensors for sensing the movement of a part of a user's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such control means conventionally include elements which reproduce a control or guide element (a joystick, a steering wheel, control pedals) and elements which are fixed to the body of a user (e.g. the arms or the hands) and that are designed to sense movements while impeding them as little as possible.
Thus, document U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,756 proposes a boxing fight simulator in which the user is fitted with elbow-bend sensors each fixed on a sleeve to measure the bend angle of an elbow and deliver an analog signal representative of said angle, which analog signal is subsequently converted into a digital signal for storing and processing.
That type of apparatus suffers from a major drawback.
The signal delivered by the sensor must be processed by a converter and by a computer, both requiring large computation and memory capacity.